


Dresses part two

by portiaburk40



Series: Dresses [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequels, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Jealous Ben, Kids, Married Life, Sequel too dresses, Sex at beginning, based off of 27 dresses, jealous Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: It’s been five years and rey and Ben are happily married. But sometimes rey has insecurities because of her handsome husband that catches the eye of other women. She doesn’t know her appeal. Even after five years of marriage. Ben also gets jealous of men ogling his beautiful wife.





	Dresses part two

“Oh god ben” rey said to her husband of five years. Her legs spread his wonderful mouth between them. He was licking her folds, his mouth sucking her clit licking her. She bucked off the bed and screamed her orgasm. Ben grinned as he came up before his lovely wife of five years. And kissed her belly and went further taking a nipple in her mouth. 

Sucking and lightly biting it. Until rey moaned grinding into him. Wanting her husband inside her badly. Finally he granted her wish and moved between her legs and pushed inside her hot wet passage. Ben groaned god she felt so good. He thrust slowly in her, until she moved jerking her hips into him her legs around him. Squeezing. 

“Faster ben rey moaned” Ben thrust faster pounding into her over and over until they both climaxed. Him clasping on his wife. Rolling off of her sated. He grinned as he drew her close. 

“That was incredible!” Rey breathed breathless. Ben Kissed her deeply. “You are incredible wife I love you.” She smiled raising up to her gorgeous husband and kissing him , her tongue entering in his mouth in love play. Ben responded in kind his tongue meeting hers. Ben loved the taste of his wife. He was content and happy after five years of marriage and with their two year old daughter Caroline.

Earlier 

The woman was all over her fucking husband. Draped over him rey saw red. Her and Ben were five years married and had their two year old daughter. The woman looked to be at least twenty one and beautiful with a wealth of black hair and nice dark skin, full lips, and slanted eyes.

Her breast were bigger then hers as well. 

Ben was in the bar, when this girl come out of nowhere. Trying to strike a conversation with him. Flirting with him. He turned towards her making sure his wedding ring showed. The girl didn’t seem to care.

Asking if his marriage was unhappy.

Ben was angry, but not at his wife.

Earlier he witnessed Rey’s boss since she quit working for Poe Dameron. The idiot was coming on to his wife. Ben wanted to pound the guy and throw him out the window for touching her.

Reys boss of five years started out with light flirting because todd seemed to be a friendly flirt. She tolerated it not bothered it was easy to ignore even playful.

But in the last few days. He started touching her, brushing her arm and shoulder looking leeringly at her. “Rey, your really beautiful you know that.” Todd said with a leering smile that made her afraid. 

Then rey jumped as Todd’s fingers lightly brushed over the tops of her light blue button up shirt. It was a little v necked , but not enough to have anyone gawking at her. She grew angry and reached out. Taking his hand and twisting the fools finger until it was bent out of shape. Todd’s eyes widened in pain. He screeched “don’t ever touch me again you bastard.” Rey said through clenched teeth. 

She twisted more. “Your going to promise me never to ever touch me period.” 

“PROMISE!” Her voiced raised. “Yes yes!” Todd sqeaked. With that she let him go. Then promptly went to the CEO and told him. Later Todd was immediately fired. It turned out he was sexually harrassing most of the women there.

She saw her husband after the exhausting day and smiled brightly. As Ben took her to lunch. She found the courage to tell Ben, his eyes darkening in rage. “That bastard” Ben growled “I’m going to make him wish he were dead!” Rey looked at him touching her husbands arm “don’t do that ben, it’s alright Todd got fired.” 

Ben calmed down after that in relief but still if he ever saw Todd he would beat the shit out of him!

The woman at the bar.

Rey stalked over to her. Highly pissed her hazel eyes flashing. She had overheard Ben trying to tell her he was married. The little bitch didn’t care. “Get your grimy paws off my husband!” Rey almost yelled instead it come out quietly, calmly. The girl turned her eyes widened in fear. Her voice raised husky from rage. “I say again as a warning you little bitch get your grimy little hands off of him!” 

She quickly got her hands off of him and almost ran away from Ben. Rey turned on him and said he should have made more damn effort to push that slut away. She was very angry, she looked fucking sexy as hell pissed. Ben felt himself harden with desire. 

Ben smiled at her. “What the hell are you smiling about you big oaf!” Still smiling walking towards his wife. “W...what!” She said starting to get breathless as Ben drew her in his arms and kissed her. His wife immediately responded.

He pulled away still holding his woman close. “I’m glad you interfered my rey.” He whispered she calmed down at that. Hugging him close. “Also you jealous is hot” he smirked. She smiled back kissing him for all she was worth. Later they went home and asked kaybel to babysit Caroline. 

As soon as kaybel picked her up. And left. Mainly because her sister and brother in law. Was looking at eachother like they wanted to devour eachother. Kaybel grinned at that.

After that rey and Ben were all over eachother kissing tongues in each other’s mouth. Him picking her ,up her lovely legs around him. As they went to the bedroom kissing he broke away laying on the bed. And then they started kissing again.

After

Rey woke with her husband moving against her she felt him hard against her. She moved with him grinding into her naked husband. They both groaned she was ready for him again so she pushed up against him his breath hitched. 

 “God rey you naughty girl, so wet and ready for me again.” 

Rey said nothing moaning in answer as she moved against him again.  Wanting him inside her. Ben gave her. Her wish and he entered her sweet little pussy from behind. They both groaned. As he moved inside her she felt so good. She moved with him until. He pounded hard into her and she screamed her orgasm. After still joined he kept kissing her shoulder. And the back of her neck. God I love you wife. Ben said with that he went out from inside her.  

Rey exhausted and sated “mmm I love you too husband.” She said as she moved on her back her body close to him. He kissed her again deeply. Even after five years of marriage to rey.

Ben never wanted anyone more then her.  

Loved anyone more then his rey.

He smiled in contentment and happiness holding her close as they both fell asleep.

 

End

NOTES I DECIDED TO WRITE A ONE SHOT SEQUEL TO DRESSES. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.

 

 

 


End file.
